prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Content
Content is well, what RuneScape contains so you're able to play it and not just wander around an empty white space without anything to do. Durrrr. Unless you use RuneScape as an astronomically shit dating simulator, chances are you're going to be using some of the content present in the game. Even when you're using the Annoying Devil to wreck people's eardrums, you're using content. There are four types of content on RuneScape, from "meh I guess you're right" best to "you're making this shit up, right?" worst. Current/Repeatable content This is the most common content type thankfully, and consists of anything you can do more than once and to suitable reward for its targeted levels. Basically, if you can do it over and over and for suitable reward, its current content. Distractions and Diversions also count...almost. *Green Dragons - Fire-breathing nasties that have their numbers reduced by 100K+ every day. *Coal rocks - Non-renewable energy source that renews itself after 30 seconds or so. *Soul Wars - Unfair, one-sided, mindless and broken combat minigame. One-time only content This is generally quests - something that once you've done it, you've done it. *While Guthix Sleeps - The best quest in the game, according to most. Problem is you can only do it once, because while you can slap a flaming nastymonger in the face for one of the most overpowered weapons in the game you can't kick the Balance Elemental's teeth in another time. *The Odd Old Man's bag of bones. You can only smash up a Wallasalki for its teeth once, and while the Skeletal Horror is fine for 10k Slayer/Prayer XP the first time, 1K each after is dumb. *Vampire Slayer - f2p quest often left for ages by smart players so they can just AFK on Count Draynor because his health regenerates if you don't have a hammer and stake. Temporary content Criticised by most as wasted development time, this is content you can only do for a certain amount of time then it is removed from the game again. This includes holiday events, such as the dull Easter/Halloween/Christmas events where its pretty much the same thing year after year. And to think that you can only do these once. Bloody hell. *Wilderness Strykewyrms - a bunch of massive wyrms which could only be fought for a few weeks, and had the most pointless flagship drop ever - a hard to obtain variant on a rocktail. They served as a vehicle for JMod worship, until most WildyWyrm killers got pissed off with Mod Nonamer hijacking their Wyrm hunts and politely told them to fuck off. *Halloween Events - Help the Grim Reaper get an autograph off 'Black Zabeth' and make some irrelevant party. Dead content Now this section should only be dealing with content that has become outdated and useless with time, such as the Burthorpe Games Room and the Kalphite Queen, but seeing as Jagex don't play their own game, they managed to create NEW content that is completely irrelevant to its target audience and becomes useless very quickly . *Familiarisation, the hands-down worst D+D ever. *Herblore Habitat - a minigame that died when people realising it tried to do three things at once but couldn't do any of them right. *Nex - yes, Nex. It was considered to be dead content for a few weeks when the difficulty killing her and the rewards on offer didn't match. Now thats embarrassing.